totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Prehistoric Adventures
Total Drama: Prehistoric Adventures is a fictional animated series. Summary The Total Drama teens go on adventures around Prehistoric Park. Characters Main # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra Supporting # Anne Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Sammy # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Episodes Season 1 # Sanders' Piano/Owen's Bath/Goodnight, Gwen #* Sanders' Piano - Sanders gets a piano and tries to play one of her favorite songs on it while Cody looks for his toy fire truck. #* Owen's Bath - It's bath time for Owen, but he is too big to fit in the bathtub, so his friends must help him get in the bathtub. #* Goodnight, Gwen - Gwen can't sleep without her stuffed demon, so she needs to find it without waking up everyone else. # Hide & Seek/Triceratops Breakfast/Courtney's Secret #* Hide & Seek - The gang plays a game of hide and seek, but Lindsay is not very good at hiding. #* Triceratops Breakfast - The gang must help MacArthur get her young Triceratops to eat their scrambled eggs so they can eat strawberries. #* Courtney's Secret - Courtney has a secret for Gwen on the phone, but is afraid of spilling the milk in front of Duncan. # Lindsay Misses the Bus/Beth's Worm Cake/Duncan's Rainy Day #* Lindsay Misses the Bus - The gang wants to go to the arcade by bus but Lindsay keeps making them miss the bus. After Lindsay makes the gang miss so many busses, the gang decides to walk to the arcade. #* Beth's Worm Cake - Beth makes a worm cake while Lindsay and Zoey are searching for marigolds. #* Duncan's Rainy Day - Duncan wants to play in the rain, but when the rain stops after he equips his rain gear, he decides to put the rain gear to good use with the hose. # Prehistoric Camp Out/Heather's Clubhouse/Geoff's Picnic #* Prehistoric Camp Out - The gang is having a camp out but Duncan wants to sleep outside the tent. The boys do just that, but Duncan ends up getting into a complete mess. #* Heather's Clubhouse - Heather makes a girls-only clubhouse but Duncan wants to sneak in when the girls are not inside. Fed up, Heather then makes a boys-only clubhouse for Duncan. #* Geoff's Picnic - The gang has a picnic and Geoff wants some blueberry muffins. Season 2 Season 3 # Lindsay's Easter Bonnet/Owen and Izzy's Easter Parade/Ezekiel and the Easter Bunny #* Lindsay's Easter Bonnet - Lindsay attempts to make an Easter Bonnet for the annual Easter Bonnet Contest while Cody and Hoppy play Hippity Hop. #* Owen and Izzy's Easter Parade - Courtney, Leshawna and Heather are decorating Easter Eggs but Owen and Izzy want to see an Easter parade. Heather and Courtney say there are no Easter parades but Leshawna tells them that Owen and Izzy are correct about the Easter parade. #* Ezekiel and the Easter Bunny - The Easter Bunny visits Prehistoric Park and Ezekiel tries to help him with the Easter Egg Hunt. # Lindsay's Hippity Hop Dance/Dakota's Bird Bath/Super Geoff Saves the World #* Lindsay's Hippity Hop Dance - Lindsay tries to do the Hippity Hop dance while Owen and the guys play football. #* Dakota's Bird Bath - Dakota wants to take a bird bath, but Mike wants to take a bird bath too. #* Super Geoff Saves the World - Geoff (as Super Geoff) and Bridgette (as Splash-Splash) pretend to be superheroes while Leshawna does her science project. # Zoey Delivers/Getting Crabby at the Beach/Geoff Babysits #* Zoey Delivers - Zoey must deliver flyers to every Prehistoric Park visitor. #* Getting Crabby at the Beach - Harold collects seashells with Leshawna, but doesn't notice that Duncan is pulling pranks on him with a mischievous crab that he befriends. #* Geoff Babysits - The gang babysits Baby Jackal, who appears to become friends with Geoff. # Cameron's Fire Flies/Geoff and Bridgette's Fashion Show/Ella's Sing-Along #* Cameron's Fire Flies - Cameron tries to catch fireflies while Mike and Zoey try to watch the Fourth of July firework show. #* Geoff and Bridgette's Fashion Show - Geoff and Bridgette host a fashion show and Blaineley becomes a winning star when she creates a pirate princess costume. #* Ella's Sing-Along - Ella attempts to play her piano and sing at the same time with help from some herbivores. # Jasmine's Safari/Ezekiel's Mud Bath/Harold's Lost Lizard #* Jasmine's Safari - Jasmine goes on a safari, but Max tries to scare her. #* Ezekiel's Mud Bath - Ezekiel wants to take a mud bath, but Izzy wants to take a messier mud bath. #* Harold's Lost Lizard - Harold gets worried when his pet chameleon gets lost, while Duncan enjoys watching it hide from Harold. # Surprise Courtney/Courtney's Birthday Party/Courtney's Birthday Present #* Surprise Courtney - Courtney gets a big surprise on her birthday. #* Courtney's Birthday Party - Courtney celebrates her birthday party with her friends, but Owen wants to eat cake while Courtney insists that the gang should play a few games before doing so. #* Courtney's Birthday Present - Courtney opens her birthday presents and saves the pretty wrapping paper. Courtney's favorite pretty wrapping paper flies to somewhere in the house and her friends try to find it. # Lindsay's Puppet Show/Sugarplum Harold/The Dino Beetle Farm #* Lindsay's Puppet Show - Tyler tries to get a role in Lindsay's puppet show. #* Sugarplum Harold - The girls practice the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy, while Harold tries to get a sugarplum when he notices that everyone else has one. #* The Dino Beetle Farm - The gang is on the chase to catch the loose Dino beetles around the Prehistoric Party Palace, before Sanders, MacArthur and their dinosaur party guests notice. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * This show is a mix of Prehistoric Park and Max & Ruby. * The main characters and 27 of the supporting characters have their animal forms from Total Drama Animal World. * In a tickle scene from The Dino Beetle Farm, a Dino beetle crawls on MacArthur's foot and it tickles her. * In a scene from The Dino Beetle Farm, after Gwen catches the Dino beetle, MacArthur spots her and Gwen says "Oh crap!". MacArthur tells Gwen "You know the rules, goth face: Anyone who tickles me gets tickled STRAIGHT back." and starts tickling the gothic wolf. * In another scene from The Dino Beetle Farm, MacArthur, after blowing a raspberry on Gwen's belly to end her ticklish torment, tells Gwen "No hard feelings. I always wanted to tickle a wolf!" and drops her before high-fiving the dinosaurs that attend her and Sanders' party. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows